Gnoll
Gnolls are most common in the southern parts of Tavashel. Religion Gnolls believe in one god. This god is supposed to have filled them with their constant hunger. They have a holiday that they practice twice a year to appease their god. For a week they'll eat nothing, during this week they will gather food, usually by pillaging nearby villages, and then the week after they stuff themselves. One week ends on the longest day of the year and the other starts on the shortest day. They also believe that hunger and the suffering of others will allow them to enjoy life more. Gnoll Traits Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength score increases with 2, and your Constitution score increases with 1. ''Age. ''Gnolls have about the same lifespan as a human. They are considered mature at 16 and the oldest gnolls encountered has been 90 years old. ''Size. Gnolls stand around 4 and a half feet tall and weigh around 130 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 25 feet. ''Darkvision. ''You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. ''Bite. ''Your fanged maw is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. ''Rampage. ''When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points with a melee attack on your turn, you can take a bonus action to move up to half your speed towards an enemy and make a bite attack. ''Maniacal Laughter. ''Gnolls are known for their laughs which you can hear from miles away. As an action you can start to laugh maniacally. Every creature that can hear you within 60 feet of you must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the start of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to your maniacal laughter for the next 24 hours. After you use your maniacal laughter you can't use it again until you complete a short or long rest. ''Iron Stomach. ''You are immune to diseases you get from ingesting foods or drinks, you also have advantage on poison saving throws from ingesting foods or drinks. ''Everlasting Hunger. ''Because you're used to being hungry you can go without food for an amount of days equal to 6 + your Constitution modifier (minimum of 1). After this period you do need to eat 3 times the normal amount of food. ''Languages. '''''You can read, write, and speak Common and Gnoll. Gnoll is a very guttural language with a lot of rolling r's, growls and snarls.